


A Private Conversation (Gone Sexual)

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Belligerent Sexual Tension, Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Erections, F/M, Love Bites, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, the other brothers are background, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Lucifer and Sophie (my MC) chat while they dance at Diavolo's ball.Lucifer threatens her.Sophie gets horny.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	1. Ultimatum.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time doing a reader insert. You can pretend it's another name if you'd like.

“Sophie, come dance with me. **Now**.”  


The mighty first-born’s voice held no room for disputation as Mammon’s eyes virtually popped out of his head.  


“ _Wh_ -?!” He made hyperbolic gestures at his older brother, who swiftly plucked me away from the other brothers and onto the dance floor. I crashed into his chest, which adorned his signature black waistcoat with red highlights. Lucifer’s gloved hand secured itself around my waist, giving me no chance to make a run for it. Much to my dismay, his demon form allowed for his concealed claws to dig themselves into my side without hurting me entirely.  


_Not good_.

I kept my gaze averted from the eldest brother’s for as long as I could, only to fail when I felt his free hand seize my chin. I saw the red gradient in them taking the spotlight, his own ire evident.  


“Do you know how to dance?” the Avatar of Pride asked in a low tone, vexation hidden by his light tone.  


“No,” I said quietly, doing my best to spurn the stimulation I felt in my hips.  


"No problem, I’ll lead,” a godless smile graced his lips as he held me closer to him than before, the body heat between us becoming unbearable. Despite the entire predicament, I couldn’t help the coil in my belly at the way he gripped my free hand in his.  


It didn’t take too long for me to fall into step with Lucifer. He wasn’t a bad dancer, to say the least. If he weren’t so menacing towards me in that moment, I would have praised his polished fluidity.  


“In general,” he started, “there are all sorts of reasons why one might ask someone else to dance.” We danced around the hall, gracefully gliding and avoiding the other dancers as he spoke.  


“For example, they might be interested in them,” he continued, the hand on my waist moving itself to my lower back. “They might want to **touch** them,” his hand splayed out on my lower back, before he reached down to give my ass a quick but subtle squeeze. A quiet gasp exhaled from my lips at his gesture, which he countered with a leer. “Or, they might simply be doing it out of politeness.” His taunting hand retreated to my waist, keeping his hold fixed on me.  


It wasn’t until Lucifer deliberately pressed me flush against him, that I knew I was in some deep shit.  


“Or, it could be because they want to have a **private conversation** ,” His timbre rumbled in my ear, his lips brushing against me. This simple motion caused my cunt to twitch, regardless of the underlying threat in his voice. My hips were firm against his, allowing me to feel his own arousal through his trousers.  


At least I knew the attraction was mutual?  


My body could not help but stealthily rut against him, only to be hindered when he grasped my hip immovably. A soft but audible whine fled my mouth before I could restrain myself.  


“ _What is it you’re plotting with Asmo_?” the Avatar of Pride hissed, either from wrath or the way I felt against him; or both? I winced at the way his hand tightened even further around me, confirming there would be no way out of this.  


_Not this time._

I shook my head, unable to come up with a response right away. This only encouraged him.  


“Let me make one thing clear,” he proceeded, his cheek now brushing against mine, “I respect my brothers’ freedom to do as they wish. However, if I sense that you’ve become a threat to either Diavolo or us…” My chest now touched his, my disparate emotions flaring from his touch and words. My hand and waist ached from the embrace I was being forced into. 

_Why the **fuck** was I so turned on from being threatened by a **demon**???_

“…then I will show you absolutely no mercy.” Lucifer left a slow but austere bite below my ear, causing me to react with a guttural moan. He pulled his head back to look at me, irate that I had avoided his glare once more. He grabbed my chin harshly, “ **Understood**?”  


I squirmed in his hold, in vain. Before I could properly assure him of anything, a familiar voice broke up the tension.  


“Pardon me.”  


_Thanks, Solomon._


	2. Acquiescence.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie wanders off.
> 
> Lucifer finds her.
> 
> Mini plot twist at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone else will be involved. Didn't tag who so it's a surprise. There's no oral because they're too horny to care.
> 
> Here's how I envisioned the balcony & suite: 
> 
> https://designingidea.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/luxury-bedroom-with-purple-decor-canopy-bed-with-separate-sitting-area.jpg
> 
> https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/hluboka-castle-balcony-7266485.jpg

“ _Fuck_ ,” I exhaled, my back resting against the wall next to one of the many glamorous paintings that hung in the hall I escaped to. The interplay that had just occurred resulted in me turning into an internal puddle of arousal, in spite of Lucifer’s words resounding in my mind.  


_Was this what a fearboner felt like?_

My thighs were clamped together from the pressure shaping itself in my sex. I pulled out the phone Lucifer gave me upon my arrival into the Devildom, opening the camera to check my hair and makeup. I mouthed a silent ‘thank you’ to the deity/demon watching over me, as it all managed to stay on point through the dancing and body heat.  


After a few minutes of recollecting my Lucifer-filled thoughts, I stood back up and started wandering further away from the party. The spirit of inquiry got the best of my buzzed (thanks, Asmo) and titillated mind, luring me to one of the many doors in the fortress.  


The door, though heavy, opened easily after I utilized some of my underlying strength. Inside seemed to be a suite with a balcony. The room was stunning – a purple couch greeted me in the living area, several white and gold pillars encircled the entire space. Behind the couch, two steps above, was the canopy bed. To the right stood two tall windows that varied as doors to the balcony.  


In my tipsy phase, I meandered to the balcony outside. The night welcomed me with open arms, taking me into its invigorating caress. I leaned against the stone railing and looked down, observing the partygoers still pouring in. It was only close to midnight, yet it felt like it was 3am. I sighed contentedly, the repose finally settling my previously frenzied state.  


The repose I sought was ephemeral, however, when I felt two hands trail down both my arms in a slow but gradual pace.  


“Still up, are you?” the all-too accustomed voice purred in my ear, “How very **naughty** of you, Sophie.” The Avatar of Pride’s hands skimmed down to my forearms, his nails grazing my bare skin as he taunted me.  


I struggled to turn around, due to his hands strengthening their grip on me. “What _now_ ,” I whined, still jerking under his hands. “I haven’t even _done_ anything this time.”  


He released a hedonistic chuckle in my ear, which woke the arousal I had just placated. I felt it in not merely my lower belly – I felt it all over, which I had never undergone before.  


**_~~Besides the many trysts I’ve had with Beel and Asmo…~~ _ **

“You are a **strange** human being,” The mighty first-born’s gloved hands traveled back up my arms and to my chest. “You think I didn’t take note of how… ** _stimulated_** you became when I blatantly threatened you?” I inhaled sharply when he slipped a hand under my dress, his claws moderately cautious as he kneaded both my tits. Unable to control myself, I rutted my ass against his hips, his clothed bulge twitching in response. I couldn’t disprove how fucking good his touch felt, but the disquiet roared in me; knowing this man – demon – had intimidated me only hours prior to this moment. The divergence in me had just begun.  


“Lucifer, stop, we’re outs - “  


“ **You’re not giving me any choice here** ,” he snarled in my ear and abruptly turned me around to face him. “Looking absolutely ravishing in this dress.” He forced his knee inbetween my legs, marking my neck with unceremonious lovebites as he tugged the top of my dress down. “Knowing you’ve fucked **two** of my brothers, you’re **up to something** ,” he breathed heavily against my skin. I placed my hands on his shoulders, his wings wrapping around me as much as they could.  


“Yet, I find myself unable to stay away from you,” he let his head fall to one of my nipples, taking one into his mouth, “I feel tempted to claim you, as well,” he moaned against my skin. I cried out in shock, my cunt pressurizing against his firm thigh as a reaction. The sensation felt godlike, which spurned me onto continuing my movement.  


I could not find it in me to counter Lucifer’s words. The paradise his mouth and hands executed on my body forbade me any kind of rebuke. All I could do was muster up the will to move my hands into his hair, giving equally rough tugs before I took hold of his horns. This ignited a deep growl from him, the thigh wedged between my legs thrusting itself harder against my now-leaking sex.  


He alternated between both nipples, licking and biting at both at a teasing rhythm. I grabbed his horns harder than before, my dress riding up past my hips. He let go of my nipple with a pop, his dark eyes boring into mine.  


“And I _must_ ,” he positioned his forehead against mine, “give into **temptation** ,” his hands pushed my dress up a little more than it already was.  


“Then give in,” I fired him up, reaching for the buckle on his belt. His cock also oozed with precum, leaving indistinct stains on his pants. Thank the heavens – er, hells? – for black trousers. I dragged his pants and briefs down, an internal gulp echoing in my brain from his…abundant length. His girth was not something to mock, either. I licked my lips and reached out for it.  


“Don’t get ahead of yourself, **human** ,” Lucifer derided lightheartedly, putting a hand on my wrist, “you won’t be able to walk for a week.”  


“Don’t care,” I mocked him in return with the same pitch. I glared up at him, fervor overpowering all of the reason within me. Feeling audacious, I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist, grateful he didn’t stumble like a fellow human would. He placed the head of his cock against my cunt, a devilish grin decorating his prepossessing features.  


His other hand tucked itself briefly under my thigh to stabilize me, making sure I was safe around him. He then tilted my chin to him, closing the barely-there gap between us. Our lips and tongues felt one another’s as he guided himself inside of me. The stretch was somewhat uncomfortable for a split second before the feeling of fullness took over. I gasped against the eldest brother’s mouth, my back arching with overstimulation. His thrusts were emboldened by the moans flowing out of my mouth, his hands grappled onto my waist. My tits bounced against his chest, the friction sending more jolts all over my body.  


In the throes of passion, Lucifer and I became heedless to the third party watching us from the balcony doorway.  


“ **I smell food**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figure out who said that last line? :D


End file.
